


The Only Truth I Know Is You

by machinewithoutfeelings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, The X-Files AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings/pseuds/machinewithoutfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux had been beyond furious when he was originally assigned to the X-Files. All of the hard work he had put in, his accomplishments at the Academy, everyone and everything he had sacrified to establish himself, and they were assigning him to baby-sitting duty?</p><p>That was before, though. Everything had changed so quickly after he started on the X-Files. After he met Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Truth I Know Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This possibly does not make a ton of sense. I've actually had this sitting in my docs folder for a while, and I decided I like parts of it too much not to post, so. If it's a little vague or whatever, who cares, it's about the FEELINGS.

 

Hux grabbed his pack of Morleys from the bedside table. He barely had the cigarette between his lips before Ren was staring up at him with a distasteful look. Ren, who until this moment had been so absorbed in his reading that he had openly ignored every question Hux had directed his way, was drawn away from his case files by the sound of a cigarette shaken from its packaging.

 

"Can you do that outside?"

 

"Are you joking, Ren?" Hux glanced at of the motel room window. Though it should be past sunrise, the everything was still a murky gray, and the only thing Hux could make out through the rain was a tree looking as if it was about to bow over from the force of the winds.

 

Ren was not joking, and he only spared Hux one more displeased glance before turning back to his. With a huff, Hux swung his legs over the side of his bed and slipped his feet into his shoes. He grabbed his jacket from when he had folded it over a chair, and started to head for the door.

 

After a thought, Hux doubled back to the night table and picked up his gun. He knew Ren was watching him as he slid it into his jacket pocket, but neither of them made mention of it. It didn't fucking hurt to be careful, especially after all they had been through. Hux pushed through both doors, the heavier iron-wrought one and the rickety screen one. He slid the cigarette back between his lips, and, lifting his jacket to protect his face from the rain, attempted to light it one-handed.

 

How did he get here?

 

Hux had been beyond furious when he was originally assigned to the X-Files. All of the hard work he had put in, his accomplishments at the Academy, everyone and everything he had sacrified to establish himself, and they were assigning him to baby-sitting duty for Spooky Solo? Hux couldn't help but think that his father had a hand in this- wanted to knock him down, teach him a lesson. That had always been his way. Despite what people thought, any successes Hux had achieved in the FBI hadn't been because of his father; they had been in spite of him.

 

That was before, though. Everything had changed so quickly after he started on the X-Files. After he met Ren.

 

Hux couldn't help but look back at his partner through the slats of blinds. Ren still sifted through the mess of papers before him, mind grasping to make a connection. He wouldn't sleep unless physically forced to, Hux knew that much. Still, just seeing Ren sitting there on top of that scratchy, ugly-patterned coverlet made Hux breathe easier. Besides, Hux felt the same way. The day they had had, with everything they had uncovered with Project Starkiller, had felt a week long, yet Hux felt too wired to even attempt sleep.

 

And he couldn't get the picture out his mind, Ren, walking toward that light. Off the side of that building. If he had not gotten there just then- if he had not grabbed him in time-

 

His hands were shaking, Hux realized, and he could barely get the cigarette to his mouth. Not really finding it worth the effort or the elements anymore, he smashed it against the cement of the building and flicked it into a puddle.

 

It was toasty inside the motel room, warmer than Hux remembered. Ren's cheeks were slightly flushed from the heat of the room. Hux couldn't help but appreciate how alive he looked- how different he looked when compared the pale, drawn face he had pulled back from the brink just half a day before. His hair was now pulled back, messy, and he wore his glasses to read.

 

Hux went to go sit back on his bed, but instead found himself settling down on the edge of his partner's bed. Ren gave him a scathing glare as a few papers crinkle beneath him, but it lasted for just a moment, and then he was soft. He removed his glasses, placed them on the bedside table, and he rubbed his eyes.

 

“Do you think it was her?”

 

“Ren.” Hux's words were normally be short or derisive, but tonight he was slow and careful. “Ren, your cousin would be almost twenty years old now. There is no way that could have been Rey. That was a little girl.”

 

Ren shook his head, and he had that look in his eye. The look that Hux hadn't understood at first- the one he had just mistaken for crazy before he realized it was more like limitless persistence. Maybe that was the same thing, from the outside. Hux only knew that “I _know_ it was her,” Ren said. “I felt it. And she could feel it, too. Did you see the way she looked at me?” He picked up a stack of papers sitting on the pillow next to him, and put his glasses back on. “I have to find her again. Now we know where to start looking. I just have a feeling-”

 

“As much as I'd love to get into a debate with you about the significance of gut feelings, we have a flight to catch in like six hours,” Hux said, reaching to pull the document from Ren's hands. “We should both try to get some sleep.”

 

Ren tugged back on it.

 

“Ren, all of this is still going to be available to read in six hours. We can go over it together when we get back to DC. What we should be doing now, if we are going to stay awake, is work on our report. I'll be honest and say I don't exactly know where to start on it...”

 

“Our report.” Ren reached back and undid his hair, let the long black mane fall down into a wavy mess, and ran a hand through it. He closed his eyes as he did so, dark eyelashes delicate against his pale skin, and Hux felt on the edge of something dangerous. “Yes, what are we going to say to the FBI?”

 

“The truth,” Hux said. “Maybe not the truth as you interpret it, Ren, but the facts.”

 

“And what are the facts?”

 

“We were both there, Ren.”

 

“Yet somehow you see it totally differently than I do.” He shook his head, leaning in slightly to look at Hux through messy hair. “How are you so hard-headed?”

 

“Me?” Hux said, but there was no bite to his voice. He was too glad to be where he was right now. Everything also still felt a little too raw to be getting into petty arguments. Ren's near death had terrified Hux, there was no doubt. But what had almost been worse was the way Ren had broken down afterward. Hux had seen Ren upset before, frantic, anxious. But this- this had been different.

 

“We cannot get anything done without working within this system, Ren,” Hux said. He wanted him to understand what he meant. Every time Ren went rogue, it was just putting him in more danger. He wanted to help Ren with everything he longed to find, he really did, but he could not lose him to it. “We just have to trust that by doing our job properly, with-”

 

"Hux, don't you get it?" Ren was suddenly a lot closer than he had realized, and he pressed his forehead against Hux's damp one. "You're the only one I trust." Hux realized now that his partner was trembling, and without thinking, he moved an arm around Ren, drawing him close. Ren's head slipped down to Hux's shoulder. Hux's palm was flat on his back and he began to move it up and down in what he hoped was a comforting motion. He had seen Ren through many of his fits of emotions, but never so close.

 

“I almost lost you yesterday,” Hux said, not really aware of what he was going to say until he had already said it. “I almost lost you, and I don't know what I would do without you. Don't you ever fucking do something like that again, do you hear me?”

 

“I can't promise that,” Ren said, and even though Hux couldn't see his face, he could tell that he was smiling. Bastard. Utter bastard. It made him want to hold on tighter, though, not let go. Stay here until they fell asleep against the cheap, splintered headboard, because right now Ren was here, and alive, and Hux couldn't guarantee that once he was out of his arms. Ren had a horrible habit of getting himself into life-endangering situations. Hux, too, now that he thought of it, ever since he had joined up with this madman.

 

“How do you not still believe?” Ren was mumbling where he lay against Hux's shoulder, and Hux could feel his hot breath against his neck. “After everything we've seen? Why are you even still here?”

 

“Because I believe in you, you idiot,” Hux said, not wanting to move, not wanting to change a thing that might disturb this relative peace. His voice is low and it is glowing with something strong and needy. Unfamiliar. Ren's body is so warm against his, and Hux knows he should stand away, but he can't right now. “What more do I need?”

 

 

 


End file.
